More Than A Platypus
by Fyrvi
Summary: "He's just a platypus, they don't do much." Perry isn't just a platypus. He's much more than that. As the friends, enemies, and acquaintances ponder this thought, they relive old memories and moments with everyone's favorite platypus. What if they were wrong all along?
1. Heinz Doofenshmirtz

**Well—here you are, and here I am, writing my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story. Don't you remember the quote: "He is a platypus, they don't do much." Phineas Flynn said this. But Perry isn't just a platypus, he's more than that. The characters are all pondering this thought and their moments with Perry. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz Doofenshmirtz<strong>

Failure. No one understands the undesirable feeling of this word better than Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist. It was part of his daily routine, one so obvious that it needn't be written on a to-do list; it would have just happened. He _expected_ to be stymied, foiled, and thwarted. It was his thing; he and a certain fedora-wearing semi-aquatic monotreme would have a showdown, just like real nemeses do. And that certain fedora-wearing semi-aquatic monotreme was a platypus, Perry the Platypus.

Heinz remembered the day that Charlene, his ex-wife, said, "He's just a little platypus. They don't do much, you know." It was the same day he was smothered with ice cream, owing to an accident switching his blueprint for a giant sundae maker. Well, she couldn't have been more wrong. Perry was his nemesis, his wingman, his best friend (yes, a platypus was his best friend, for he was never good with society), someone Heinz could always count on to be there for him.

Agent P would arrive, be trapped, listen to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's rambling, escape, and defeat him. A natural procedure. His evil Inators were usually destroyed-either by a random event, his signature self-destruct buttons, Perry the Platypus, or by himself. However, Doofenshmirtz did leave an impact on the Tri-State Area, but not enough to become the supreme leader. He was the one that caused the language of Ferb Latin to become obsolete in the whole town of Danville. He was the one who the cleanup of Phineas and Ferb's daily invention could be credited to. He wouldn't be there physically to clean it up, but one of his Inators would always handle it.

He remembered how utterly heartbroken Perry the Platypus had been when he knew he was replaced by a new Agent P: Peter the Panda. He had even considered quitting his job at the O.W.C.A when Peter came along. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was Perry's reason to fight evil. Heinz's happiest day of his life was the day he decided to get his picture taken. It was also the day he met Agent P, watching the evil scientist intently from behind a mailbox. Perry was now a nemesis, he was _his_ nemesis.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had taught himself whale song to insult the macaroni and cheese recipe of a whale. Perry was disappointed and unsatisfied. He _knew_ Heinz was evil; Perry had comforted him when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's former mentor thought he was absolutely terrible at being evil. This scheme was _way_ below his standards, though, but everyone would have a bad day. He decided that he would leave him alone the rest of the day for Heinz to foolishly insult whales. And so, Agent P jet-packed off the hovercraft, leaving a confused Doofenshmirtz behind. He followed Perry, _begging_ to be thwarted as if he was a parrot begging for crackers. If Perry the Platypus thought Heinz's scheme was evil enough to be thwarted, then he would be satisfied.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz had fallen for a woman. Actually, he had fallen for many, but this time it was a charming cowgirl that caught his eye. Rosie, as she was called, wouldn't have stayed with Heinz anyways, knowing that he had lied to her, but the platypus made the one date last. Perry the Platypus was a fine wingman, even for his nemesis. They _did_ care for each other and would only hurt one another with cartoony violence, nothing more, nothing less. Because Perry and Heinz were the best of frenemies, forever and always.

Balloony, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's best childhood friend, was lost since Heinz's days as a lawn gnome. Their next encounter was when he, dressed in his Socky-Shocky Suity, had accidentally crashed through the spaceship of Mitch, an intergalactic villain. He was ecstatic when he found Balloony, but Balloony chose to stay with Mitch, renamed as Collin. Dr. Doofenshmirtz felt betrayed, but it was when he realized that Perry the Platypus was actually a _better_ best friend. He was always there when he needed him. Ironically, as he said this, Perry knocked the evil scientist out of the massive hole in the bottom of the ship. As Heinz was falling to his doom, Perry was also the one who leaped out to save him. Another great example of their relationship as frenemies.

When they were zapped by Dr. D's Trip-to-the-Desert-inator, Perry was the one who offered him a refreshing drink of water. Perry was the one who got two bus tickets for them to go home. Unfortunately, platypuses were not allowed on the bus. Heinz continued on the bus, but it wasn't long before guilt took him; his little nemesis, looking sad and pathetic alone out in the desert. Serendipitously, he had found their jetpack in the mouth of a fiberglass dinosaur and went back for Perry the Platypus. Then they flew out for Danville. Perry was the one who encouraged Doofenshmirtz to be able to control a turbo speed jetpack. They succeeded. Heinz made it back just in time for his play. And Perry didn't miss dinner with Phineas and Ferb. That memory would have been one of the most cherished for both of them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had even shedded a tear-the universal secretion for sincerity, as he would have said it.

Perry was extraordinary. It's as much of a fact as Isabella being cute. He even has his own theme song. Dr. Doofenshmirtz described the impressive platypus as a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury that is fierce, cunning, and good with a grappling hook. It was the most obvious fact in the world to Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Perry was more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you guys think? Not too shabby, right? Alright, review please, readers, with a cherry on top.<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


	2. Ferb Fletcher

**Well—here you are, and here I am, writing my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story. Don't you remember the quote: "He is a platypus, they don't do much." Phineas Flynn said this. But Perry isn't just a platypus, he's more than that. The characters are all pondering this thought and their moments with Perry. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz Doofenshmirtz<strong>

Failure. No one understands the undesirable feeling of this word better than Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist. It was part of his daily routine, one so obvious that it needn't be written on a to-do list; it would have just happened. He _expected_ to be stymied, foiled, and thwarted. It was his thing; he and a certain fedora-wearing semi-aquatic monotreme would have a showdown, just like real nemeses do. And that certain fedora-wearing semi-aquatic monotreme was a platypus, Perry the Platypus.

Heinz remembered the day that Charlene, his ex-wife, said, "He's just a little platypus. They don't do much, you know." It was the same day he was smothered with ice cream, owing to an accident switching his blueprint for a giant sundae maker. Well, she couldn't have been more wrong. Perry was his nemesis, his wingman, his best friend (yes, a platypus was his best friend, for he was never good with society), someone Heinz could always count on to be there for him.

Agent P would arrive, be trapped, listen to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's rambling, escape, and defeat him. A natural procedure. His evil Inators were usually destroyed-either by a random event, his signature self-destruct buttons, Perry the Platypus, or by himself. However, Doofenshmirtz did leave an impact on the Tri-State Area, but not enough to become the supreme leader. He was the one that caused the language of Ferb Latin to become obsolete in the whole town of Danville. He was the one who the cleanup of Phineas and Ferb's daily invention could be credited to. He wouldn't be there physically to clean it up, but one of his Inators would always handle it.

He remembered how utterly heartbroken Perry the Platypus had been when he knew he was replaced by a new Agent P: Peter the Panda. He had even considered quitting his job at the O.W.C.A when Peter came along. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was Perry's reason to fight evil. Heinz's happiest day of his life was the day he decided to get his picture taken. It was also the day he met Agent P, watching the evil scientist intently from behind a mailbox. Perry was now a nemesis, he was _his_ nemesis.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had taught himself whale song to insult the macaroni and cheese recipe of a whale. Perry was disappointed and unsatisfied. He _knew_ Heinz was evil; Perry had comforted him when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's former mentor thought he was absolutely terrible at being evil. This scheme was _way_ below his standards, though, but everyone would have a bad day. He decided that he would leave him alone the rest of the day for Heinz to foolishly insult whales. And so, Agent P jet-packed off the hovercraft, leaving a confused Doofenshmirtz behind. He followed Perry, _begging_ to be thwarted as if he was a parrot begging for crackers. If Perry the Platypus thought Heinz's scheme was evil enough to be thwarted, then he would be satisfied.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz had fallen for a woman. Actually, he had fallen for many, but this time it was a charming cowgirl that caught his eye. Rosie, as she was called, wouldn't have stayed with Heinz anyways, knowing that he had lied to her, but the platypus made the one date last. Perry the Platypus was a fine wingman, even for his nemesis. They _did_ care for each other and would only hurt one another with cartoony violence, nothing more, nothing less. Because Perry and Heinz were the best of frenemies, forever and always.

Balloony, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's best childhood friend, was lost since Heinz's days as a lawn gnome. Their next encounter was when he, dressed in his Socky-Shocky Suity, had accidentally crashed through the spaceship of Mitch, an intergalactic villain. He was ecstatic when he found Balloony, but Balloony chose to stay with Mitch, renamed as Collin. Dr. Doofenshmirtz felt betrayed, but it was when he realized that Perry the Platypus was actually a _better_ best friend. He was always there when he needed him. Ironically, as he said this, Perry knocked the evil scientist out of the massive hole in the bottom of the ship. As Heinz was falling to his doom, Perry was also the one who leaped out to save him. Another great example of their relationship as frenemies.

When they were zapped by Dr. D's Trip-to-the-Desert-inator, Perry was the one who offered him a refreshing drink of water. Perry was the one who got two bus tickets for them to go home. Unfortunately, platypuses were not allowed on the bus. Heinz continued on the bus, but it wasn't long before guilt took him; his little nemesis, looking sad and pathetic alone out in the desert. Serendipitously, he had found their jetpack in the mouth of a fiberglass dinosaur and went back for Perry the Platypus. Then they flew out for Danville. Perry was the one who encouraged Doofenshmirtz to be able to control a turbo speed jetpack. They succeeded. Heinz made it back just in time for his play. And Perry didn't miss dinner with Phineas and Ferb. That memory would have been one of the most cherished for both of them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had even shedded a tear-the universal secretion for sincerity, as he would have said it.

Perry was extraordinary. It's as much of a fact as Isabella being cute. He even has his own theme song. Dr. Doofenshmirtz described the impressive platypus as a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury that is fierce, cunning, and good with a grappling hook. It was the most obvious fact in the world to Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Perry was more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you guys think? Not too shabby, right? Alright, review please, readers, with a cherry on top.<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


	3. Candace Flynn

**I now present the third installment of _More Than A Platypus_. Voilà! Even though Candace is my favorite character in the series, this took me quite a while to write. Her relationship with Perry the Platypus is rather complicated.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candace Flynn<strong>

Not everyone would be an animal person. At least Candace Flynn wasn't. She'd been stampeded by all the domesticated animals in the Tri-State Area once. And stampeded by all the cows another time. She had blamed Phineas and Ferb for both happenings. Whose fault _could_ it be? The day five years ago when the Flynn-Fletchers adopted Perry from the O.W.C.A. Animal Rescue Shelter also wasn't Candace's favorite day. A cat had took a gander at Phineas; a dog had fancied Ferb. But not even a single fish would even _look_ at Candace. They finally decided on the platypus in the bottom cage because his blank gaze had always rested on the two brothers simultaneously. Candace's opinion didn't get two cents worth. Even if she was the eldest child, it was two-to-one in adopting Bartholomew.

She had thought Perry, Bartholomew before he was renamed, was rather bland. "He's just a platypus. They don't do much." And when Candace had a pet of her own, she had attempted to keep Perry as far away as possible, to avoid having his blandness rub off. Shoving him aside with her foot gave Perry another reason to dislike Candace. But he was instead more grateful that Phineas and Ferb were his owners, for if he was Candace's pet, Mr. Cutie Patootie is what they would have called him, and he would have been her adorable little doll to dress up in frilly dresses with matching fancy shoes. He had ridiculed the name and no one could blame Perry, Mr. Cutie Patootie was one of the most comical names to give a pet. Yet it was Candace's perfect name for a lagomorph (or hare, rabbit, bunny), but Mr. Cutie Patootie never stayed with Candace for more than a day. He was never dedicated to be a pet, unlike Perry.

His real name was actually Dennis; like Perry, he had a secret identity. He was a rogue agent. Dennis didn't deserve to have a caring owner, unless being forced into dainty pink dresses was a punishment. Candace was disappointed when Mr. Cutie Patootie disappeared and was taken away by Major Monogram incognito, but at least Perry was still there. Perry was _always_ there at the end of the day, announcing his arrival by his signature chatter.

Candace didn't dislike Perry, she just disliked being disturbed, irritated, and annoyed. Perry just sometimes got tangled in her hair. Candace would overact at times, she _was_ a high-strung teenager, of course. Once she took Perry outside after tripping over him at say... 3:38 am and left him there for the rest of the night. The next morning, Perry didn't show up for breakfast like he always did, leaving Phineas and Ferb worried sick. It wasn't Candace's fault like she thought. It had nothing to do with her, but everything about Perry's career as a master fighter of evil. Perry just had to be relocated to the Quad-State Area and reassigned a new villain. But she went around town searching for their platypus anyways, yet with no prevail.

It was music that attracted Perry. Phineas' song had touched Perry's little platypus heart. Candace had volunteered to sing a verse, and was known as Larry afterwards. Perry couldn't just leave them, not after all they'd done for him, not after all the love they showed to him, so he dealt with The Regurgitator in one swift move. Just to stay with his true family that adored him dearly; to keep Dr. Doofenshmirtz as his one and only nemesis.

Perry's relationship with Candace was just plain weird. It could have been agreed. They understood each other in a way that the boys didn't know. Candace knew how it felt to be a platypus and Perry knew how it felt to be a teenage girl: both were something the boys would probably never know. Not that they enjoyed the experience, but it was a step up in terms of empathy between the two. They would have preferred not to know how awkward having short, little legs or a freakishly long neck would be like, but they did. Phineas and Ferb had built teleports, which unbeknownst to them at first, had the potential of switching brains.

There are rare instances in which Candace was a tad more friendly towards Perry. She might have been in a good mood that day or because her boyfriend had promoted the idea of caring for animals. Perry had _not_ wanted to be in that pet wash; neither did Candace, but Jeremy was a good enough reason for her. He had somewhere to be, so he made it difficult. He attempted to squirm, fidget, and wriggle out of her grip. With much exertion, Candace subdued herself from lashing out at the platypus, grinding her teeth in frustration instead.

Candace was also the only one in his host family who saw Perry as Agent P, besides Stacy who wasn't related. Stacy had promised never to reveal Perry's secret while Candace was under no obligation, but who would believed her if she had told? Not her mother, nor her father would. The girl convinced herself that she was crazy and unpredictable (which she was to some extent) so she was also convinced that it was all an hallucination, that Perry was a secret agent who had saved her from danger (even though it was true). Candace _did_ know a zebra whom called her Kevin; that was when she was still _sane_. Doofenshmirtz had saw her as a crazy sea hag, with seaweed plastered on her. He was most likely scarred for life that day.

Candace and Perry-they were family but it was tough love: being cruel to be kind. She loved Perry, she _really_ did, Candace just never had the time or patience to express it. Obviously, she was, bluntly, terrible with animals. She had described Perry as an ugly, smelly meat brick. Perry knew only a select few receive the affection of Candace Flynn. She would give as it was needed, so he usually didn't bother. Candace would show attention to Perry occasionally. She would have her Mom Suit ready if Perry did ever laid an egg. Then a thought dawned on her with all that has happened: Perry was more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? By the way, reviews always make my day, just so you know. *<em>wink wink nudge nudge<em>***

**~Fyrvi**


	4. Phineas Flynn

**Dear readers, before we begin the chapter you've been waiting for, I made a promise. I gave my word that this chapter will be the sweetest one in this story. It's up for you to decide. It may not be as sweet as you hoped, but I am confident that this will be the deepest and lengthiest chapter in this story. I gave this chapter my dedication and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas Flynn<strong>

Everything's better with Perry: words to live by. Phineas Flynn would have been devastated if had something ever happened to his platypus. And the platypus would even risk his life for his boy to be safe. The two had an unbreakable bond of companionship, stronger than the stainless steel Phineas used for his robot dog; more precious than aglets on the tip of a shoelace.

Phineas knew Perry better than anybody else. Danville had an abundance of platypuses: a crowd huge enough to fill the legendary backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Yet Phineas could effortlessly tell which one among them was Perry, if he even _was_ there. The only thing Phineas didn't knew about Perry was the fact that he was a secret agent, but if he did, Perry would have to be relocated, so Agent P tried so hard to keep himself concealed. He made sure his identity would stay out of sight, covered up, and stowed away, leaving only an image of a mindless pet behind. That was how he was to be viewed. But Perry _did_ trust Phineas, he would trust him with his life and everything dear to his heart. So he wanted nothing more than to proudly wear his fedora and share with Phineas his tales of nobility in the battle against evil. But, sadly, this could never be reality, not if he chose to stay with Phineas. He'd do _anything_ for Phineas' protection. Any sacrifice, any loss, any heartbreak. Because losing Phineas is worse than any punishment Perry the Platypus can imagine. Keeping Perry's other side away from Phineas just seemed much simpler.

A boy and his platypus: the very symbol of loyalty and love. According to Phineas' words, Perry was loved more than ice cream cakes and all things mentioned before. That was true from the heart, for even Mother Nature altered the clouds above Danville in favor of Perry. Phineas had, once again, impressed the people of Danville and his blueberry colored platypus. Perry had even shed a tear of joy when the sweet music reached his ears. When the heartfelt lyrics were carolled acrossed the bright summer sky.

Phineas had found Perry in Africa. _Africa_. Even when the Flynn-Fletchers thought they had left him at home in Danville... in _North America_. Meaning the platypus crossed the _Atlantic Ocean_ to be reunited with his vacationing owners. Seems far-fetched, but when their love is as deep and vast as the ocean itself, anything is possible. They just accepted that they were both extraordinary. Both had completely shattered the barrier of impossibility. "The only thing's that is impossible is impossibility." No one would have believed Phineas that Perry had traveled thousands of miles across water and was right there under their noses. But somehow Perry just did the… highly difficult and unlikely. 'Impossible' is a word for the unenlightened to use, of course.

Five years ago, Perry was adopted. It was the best decision Phineas and Ferb had ever made. Adopting a platypus: pure genius. Perry wasn't just a pet. He was a friend, a soulmate, a companion; for life. Always there by Phineas' side (or always ready to be) to watch over him like a guardian. Perry was faithful and true: a loyal pet who would cuddle with Phineas at night and defeat the forces of evil for him at day.

Phineas and Ferb's morning routine was the best way for rising and shining: to the chattering of a platypus rather than an alarm clock. It was even better than the Van Stomms' way to wake up. The _Ornithorhynchus anatinus_ of the century knows how to make everyday a dream. Breathing in and out: a thousand times more awesome with Perry the Platypus. What would they do without their loyal platypus there to help start the day?

The boys' inventions amazed Perry. He was flattered that Phineas would use _him_ as inspiration for their projects. Phineas had considered Perry the splendor of Chez Platypus, in a place of great honor. Perry's chatter was their animal translator's initial purpose: to decipher it. It had instead helped the other pets of Danville, communicating about their needs, wants, and improvements. It didn't turn out as well with Candace though… but Perry was glad that he was helping to make the world a better place. And Linda was right: the noise Perry always makes to Phineas and Ferb meant "I love you."

The little platypus smile Perry had could make Phineas melt. It was more adorable than Meap. That smile was immeasurably contagious. How could one not grin when a platypus does? And every time Perry sees Phineas' optimistic smile, he would be reminded of the promised joy that came with a caring family. When he was first adopted, the little platypus had doubted how having a host family could ever benefit him. Now he was certain, Perry had found amity, prudence, and understanding in his new experience. So in return, he puts in a hundred and ten percent of devotion to Phineas and the Flynn-Fletchers; helping them in any and every way he can. Making every single day count.

It was all a dream… Perry had dreamed of Candace whom had dreamed of busting, which eventually lead to his owners being taken away and his relocation. More precisely, it was all a _nightmare_. Perry would be prepared to give and do absolutely _anything_ so that he would never, ever have to bear seeing Phineas and Ferb so mistreated, so miserable, so… mindless. Every scrap of imagination had been torn from those boys. The thought was venomous enough to jolt a slumbering Agent P to a wake and send shivers down his monotreme spine whenever he recalled the nightmare. That was how fierce Perry's love to Phineas had been. He had been so relieved when he realized that his gentle owner was still there, enough to bring out his platy-smile.

Phineas was positive his relationship with Perry had faith. But during that vital moment when Perry reluctantly revealed his secret identity to protect them, Phineas was hurt and furious. He thought their friendship had been nothing but a lie since the moment they adopted him. Perry apparently didn't trust him enough to tell Phineas. But in reality, Phineas didn't understand, he refused to read the pamphlet, he didn't realize that Perry would have been relocated if he knew. Perry _did_ sacrifice himself for his boys, so they wouldn't be harmed, so Phineas would forgive him. He was later granted his forgiveness, but at what cost? They were all captured by a successful interdimensional Doofenshmirtz. A platypus-length away from disintegrating in lava or being shredded by the Goozim. This whole adventure, the best day of Phineas' life, was forgotten by choice. He would much rather keep Perry than to remember his first kiss, meeting Agent P, and discovering a whole new reality. This was love, as true as can be.

"He's just a platypus. They don't do much." Phineas remembered his response for when he was asked about his pet. He suddenly realized how wrong he had been; how oblivious he was. Perry may seem like an ordinary pet who would just sit around and watch his owners, but he had the ability to make everything better by just his mere presence. And only a mind-boggling, jaw-dropping, awe-inspiring platypus could brighten up any room (or backyard) by just being there. This was enough proof, that Perry was more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did<em> you enjoy it? Did you think it was sweet? Whose chapter do you like the most so far? There's more chapters to come. This isn't the finale if you were wondering. And of course, as always, please review.**

**~Fyrvi**


	5. Stacy Hirano

**Here's the fifth chapter. I enjoyed writing Stacy, I can just relate to her. A thousand thanks to all my reviewers... and followers... and everyone who favorited this story. And special thanks to Naruto016, my beta-reader and best friend! All you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy Hirano<strong>

Stacy Hirano would never look at that platypus the same way ever again. She _couldn't_ look at that platypus the same way ever again. She knew too much, she had the kind of information that made her eligible for mind erasing. The classified knowledge goes as follows: Perry wasn't a mindless, innocent pet, he was a secret crime-fighting agent. Stacy would never have forgotten that day, the day she met Agent P.

A platypus in a fedora is a bizarre sight. Especially if said platypus was fighting evil scientists dressed like pharmacists. Stacy was just having a normal day, watching horror movies… alone… with no one else in the house. Candace was obsessing over busting her brothers… just a normal day for her too. The event was quite terrifying actually, quite terrifying. It all began with _The Grievance_, one of the scariest movies of all time, that no one over the age of 45 will even watch it!

It was when the strange bug mobile crashed into her home, that her heart rate skyrocketed. The movie itself had already did great work upon her nerves. This was the peak. Coincidentally, Stacy was at the part when the greasy Grievance girl bought thousands of tiny bugs into the room. Her house was attacked by a giant mechanical insect instead. That was when she saw Perry, wearing his agency's minimal garb: a brown fedora. And afterwards, an evil scientist (whom she had mistaken for a pharmacist and then, a veterinarian) was flung onto her green couch. Stacy had solved the mystery: the mystery of the missing platypus. Perry had been busy fighting evil.

Stacy and Perry had plenty of encounters after that. They would share a small nod or a private wink; Phineas, Ferb, and Candace never knew. They couldn't. That was _their_ secret, only to be known by them, and them _only_. It was one of the only secrets Stacy kept from Candace; one of the only facts Phineas and Ferb didn't know about Perry. What Stacy saw that day was not just Agent P, but a platypus dedicated to protecting the Tri-State Area, and his dear boys. It shined through his determined eyes, not the blank and mindless ones Stacy grew up seeing, but eyes that revealed emotion. Perry had trusted her not to divulge his identity, and Stacy kept her promise.

It was a common fact: Phineas and Ferb loved Perry. And Stacy knew her best friend had a soft spot for the teal platypus. She didn't want to be the one to ruin the precious family bond. Perry had faith in her. A _platypus_ had trusted her. Stacy didn't want to have a reputation for breaking promises she made to animals. It had been _her_ choice to keep the promise; to carry the burden of a secret instead of having her memory erased. _Her_ alternative to mind erasing. The reason wasn't just to not watch _The Grievance_ a second time, yet it was a horrific movie. She wanted to keep the memory of Agent P. "Curiosity killed the cat… but satisfaction brought it back… to life." This was a serious situation. Stacy was so certain she heard the Danville Water and Power guy say "mind erasing device". Monkey wrench? No. That didn't fool her one bit.

And what exactly happened to that pharmacist? Pardon, evil scientist. The evil bug bus discharged a heavy amount of oil on the not-so-pristine floor of the Hiranos. It was a hazard: to trip and fall over. Stacy slipped, soaking her raven black hair in thick oil and tainting her clothes with dark spots. Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw a second encounter with the greasy _Grievance_ girl; it sent him running, jumping over fences, into backyards beyond. Where he went afterwards… was unknown to Stacy, although Perry would probably know. He seemed to be the platypus' responsibility. The man _did_ say that it was their thing, when Agent P started beating him with the charisma of a professional wrestler. He also mentioned schemes. She took it meaning the bug mobile wasn't the first terror he concocted, nor the last.

Everything stayed the same, besides their newfound friendship and Stacy's subtle fear of evil scientists. "Danville Water and Power" had fixed it all. Everything that was destroyed was returned. In exactly the same condition. She wondered how they did that. It would have been costly. Maybe Perry's organization was a major one, with a large budget (actually, it was a budget tighter than Major Monogram's jeans.)

Perry's mistake: how could he not realize that he and his nemesis were on a runaway bus downtown with no one at the wheel? They could have ran over innocent pedestrians… or crash into their homes… or businesses… or worse. As soon as Agent P heard the sound of shattering glass, falling rubble, and a familiar scream, he knew they had done it. He found himself in the living room of the Hiranos and a terrified Stacy hidden behind the couch. Perry would have growled at Heinz, for this mess; for blowing his cover. How lame his nemesis had looked when he retreated from who he thought was a horror movie come true. Perry turned to Stacy, asking for forgiveness. For intruding into her lovely home, damaging it, and startling her. She had asked to keep her memory after reading the pamphlet. He was afraid of that, but it was the least he could do. Perry the Platypus had no regrets.

Stacy knew Perry wasn't just a mindless pet. He was Agent P. She wished she could tell, but the Flynns will have to find out for themselves: Perry was much more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what Stacy and Perry think. Don't forget to review, my loyal readers.<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


	6. Carl Karl

**How're y'all doin'? Guess who Chapter 6 is about. Hint: He works a camera and knows what all those buttons do. Yes, it's Carl, the intern!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carl Karl<strong>

Carl Karl the O.W.C.A. Intern appreciated Perry more than he knew. How couldn't he? Look at all he'd done for him. When Major Monogram was discharged from service, the entire organization was no different from a zoo. But Perry still remained civil and used all his strength to help him rather than add to his worries, he was their best agent, of course. He saved horseplay for the equines, monkey business for the primates, and the antics for the insects. Perry the Platypus would tolerate none of that tomfoolery! He was a professional, always ready to help when needed, and he prided himself on it. That ability attracted admiration and recognition, varying from his nemesis to his boss. And of course, acquainting interns.

Perry had a soft side. He would be protective towards his nemesis, while deftly thwarting him at the same time. Carl had witnessed the ferocity of the love and care the platypus had for his owners. His hunger to keep two boys safe was more determined than his hunger to fight evil. The day Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate-Evil-Inator was fired proved that. Perry's greatest boost of strength and will came when his owners were threatened. That dark period for O.W.C.A. made Carl realize how lucky they had been to have Agent P. Even when he himself was evil, he still reverenced and feared his temporary enemy. Now he knew how Dr. Doofenshmirtz felt.

Carl had remembered the day Agent P was first introduced to the duty of a secret agent. Initially, he had thought that no one would be interested in ever adopting a platypus and he would have to volunteer himself. Even the Flynn-Fletchers didn't know what species the animal was at first. But somehow the unknown creature's adorable, yet unfocused eyes were compelling and alluring enough to attract a family looking for a new pet.

No one would have guessed that the underestimated young platypus had the potential of being the best of the best as a pet, an agent, and a nemesis. Carl also had a feeling Perry would become an amazing companion. He _had_ known Perry longer than Phineas and Ferb had. As much as he wanted to keep Perry as his own pet, Carl knew how unfair it would have been. Unfair to Perry, for Carl never had any time to dedicate to a single animal. Unfair to all the O.W.C.A. agents, for their intern to have a favorite. Unfair to Phineas and Ferb, for taking away their chance to have the best pet ever. And again, unfair to Perry, for taking away his chance to have the best owners ever.

Perry did appreciate Carl too. Their relationship isn't one-sided, unlike Isabella's romantic relationship. Carl was Perry's trainer up to this day, teaching him the power of technology. _He_ was the one to provide Perry with all his weapons and tools. _He_ was the one to help Agent P out of sticky situations (Buford's giant bear hugs had crushed that platypus and Baljeet's watchful stare had annoyed him so). _He_ was the one who would watch Agent P's lair for him, and renovate it to match the skill they both possess. How could Perry _not_ appreciate him for that? He certainly liked him enough to wear a t-shirt with a picture of the happy intern on the front for the whole day. Well, until Doofenshmirtz needed it.

He was so proud of Perry. Carl remembered when he had been watching a platypus fight the one hundredth battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. That platypus wasn't Perry, but he had done the job. It was because Candace was so persistent at the pet wash, but Perry managed to send a chatter of distress to Carl before the moment she had found him hiding behind the thick thunk of a tree. Carl's usually the distraction for Agent P to get away from his host family and their friends when Perry himself can't spare a limb. But this was Candace. _Candace_. This was the girl who let a foreign princess live her life for her… until her boyfriend was involved. Candace was Jeremy's girl, and he was Candace's gentleman, forever and always. Carl knew there was nothing he can do to keep Candace away while her boyfriend's attention was on Perry. A half of her was dedicated to _him_. So he let it be.

The faux Agent P somehow defeated Doofenshmirtz, although with somewhat less charisma than the real Perry the Platypus. Major Monogram never knew. Carl decided that it was better if Major Monogram didn't know, so he never told. He would he blamed for letting this happen. Francis can be rather tough, strict, and unfair at times to Carl, taking him for granted sometimes. Perry would have gotten a day off _and_ a party to celebrate him when he got back, anyways. Carl _knew_ he deserved that. So he played along.

To Perry, Carl wasn't just an intern. He was quite handy with computers and helped Perry with his tools to better himself as a dexterous fighter of crime. Perry impressed and was impressed. One thing that gives Carl Karl a bitter feeling: when he hear Agent P's owners referring to him as _just a platypus_. If Perry was amazing in his role as _just a pet_, it would be beyond comprehension how amazing he is as a secret agent. Carl thought it was vain that his owners couldn't know, and that Perry had to work so hard to hide his secret. But it wasn't his fault and Carl understood Perry well. He knew him the longest and also knew that he was much more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys know that I appreciate reviews? Or that the average duck-billed platypus weighs about three pounds?<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


	7. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

**Here's Chapter 7. A lack of inspiration for this one. I can't relate to Vanessa in any way. And I'm not _that_ fond of Montnessa, but I think it's interesting. This chapter became inspiration for a Ferbnessa one-shot though, so maybe look forward to that in little while. Thanks again to the magnificent Naruto016 for beta-reading!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Another Disclaimer: William Shakespeare owns Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa Doofenshmirtz<strong>

The nemesis of her father was her friend. Perry the Platypus was her friend; Heinz Doofenshmirtz was her father. At first Vanessa wanted nothing more than to bust her father to her mother, to reveal his evil schemes. Now she wanted nothing more than to _avoid_ being busted by him. Monty was charming, but he was the son of her father's sworn enemy. So how would a Juliet keep her beloved Romeo? The answer was simple: platypus help.

Vanessa never expected a friendship with a platypus. She'd thought Perry was just part of her annoying dad's work. A secret agent who comes daily to their penthouse to foil some ludicrous plan "Doctor" Doofenshmirtz devised. He was practically family. It wasn't odd. Norm was her brother. A _giant robot_ treated Vanessa as if she was his sister. A platypus joining their table at dinner would be no surprise. Her life _did_ somehow get to the point where "A platypus has tied me up in my own pants!" was not a strange sentence to her. After that came the awkward process of untying Heinz from his own pants, but somehow they succeeded.

A girl's sweet sixteen: something she'll remember throughout her life. Vanessa wasn't an exception. She knew she would be Heinz's little girl, forever and always. Vanessa also knew there was nothing she could do to change that. Her father had worked so hard on that party. But he seemed to forget: this was her sixteenth birthday, not her sixth. He also forgot that his daughter was goth, and that her friends were punks. They weren't into ponies or giant teddy bears. They weren't into balloons or ribbons or streamers. But finally, he got one right. All that was needed was a firecracker and a platypus's quick wit. What was left was an _awesome_ party, complete with rags and one-eyed dolls. Perry's job was done. He finished helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepare his girl's party, _and_ he made it the spectacular party Vanessa always wanted. Another successful mission, Perry received a thanks, and that day would always make him smile.

Vanessa would have never stayed with Johnny. If he would have preferred playing with the latest video game than a nice stroll with his girlfriend, then no one could blame Vanessa for breaking up with him. She deserved somebody better; she deserved somebody _good_. Now the boy she would go to dances with was Monty Monogram: son of Francis Monogram of the O.W.C.A. As in the sworn enemies of the L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. And who was the leader of the evil organization? Heinz Doofenshmirtz was. Just imagine his face when he finds out that his only daughter was dating the son of his sworn enemy. And imagine the look on Major Monogram's face when he finds out that his only son was dating the daughter of his sworn enemy.

But... they didn't have to worry. Perry watched out for Vanessa and Carl had struck a deal with Monty. Dr. D needed six hundred forty quarter cups of espresso... back and forth, back and forth, back and forth... Perry was busy as Agent B (busy as a bee?), here and there, here and there, here and there... just to help Vanessa. He knew his boss wouldn't approve of their relationship, so a secret's to be a secret. Monty had trusted him not to spill the beans to Major Monogram; Vanessa trusted him to keep those jellybeans intact and still in the can around her dad.

Perry didn't have any hard feelings towards Vanessa. She acted as his nemesis' assistant sometimes, but he knew that he couldn't blame Doofenshmirtz for wanting his daughter to take an interest in his work, even if it was evil. Monogram wouldn't have been his major if his father didn't press him to follow in his footsteps. Monty wouldn't have the abilities of a professional acrobatic if his father didn't urge him to follow _his_ dreams. And if Perry the Platypus ever became a father, he would introduce his son or daughter to the career as a secret agent. But he would still have a smudge of guilt. Perry knew his possible offspring didn't deserve somebody to make their choices for them. His agency didn't need another Agent P (although they would have been even more impressed), and not another pet was needed to deal with the burden of a secret identity. That half-day Perry had with Phineas and Ferb was pure bliss. That's how his life would have been if he never became a secret agent. But one wouldn't know pleasure without pain. It's just how life is... so deal with it. Vanessa did. Perry did.

How could Vanessa's mother say Perry was just a platypus? Well, she didn't know the real Perry. She didn't know Agent P. She didn't know how capable that platypus was. He sure could help with relationships... maybe, just maybe, Charlene and Heinz wouldn't have been divorced if they had Perry. And he _was_ a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action, with his own theme song... and his own logo. His owners would have been proud. Without a doubt, Perry was more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>That was okay? Good? Well, I'll say that the next chapter's Isabella. Your platy-fact of the day: Platypuses don't have stomachs. It's true. If you would be so kind to review, please do.<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


	8. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

**Buenos días! Thanks for all the reviews, dear readers. This chapter is a little bit different. First, I made up part of it. Second, it contains light Phinabella. Third, it's (not a deal breaker if it's not) "romancy". By the way, feliz cumpleaños to my awesome friend ASAPFYI and gracias for also catching the mistakes in my stories. September 24th! This chapter's dedicated to you...**

**Still two months 'till Thanksgiving... but thanks and a cute blue weasel to my brilliant beta-reader Naruto016. And ****if you guys haven't already guessed, I'm learning Spanish. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Garcia-Shapiro<strong>

Who was Perry? Who was Perry the Platypus to _her_? The wondrous pet of her lifelong crush and friend, Phineas Flynn. An excuse to get off an awkward subject. The origin of two famous catchphrases. The inspiration of some of the esteemed projects of the great Phineas and Ferb. Pinky's best animal friend. A adorable little platypus. A friend of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, too.

Who doesn't like the Phineas Flynn? He was the Beak, Superhero of Danville. He was the boy who could build anything. He was her best friend. But now, Isabella wanted more out of the relationship. She knew they were meant to be together. Everybody knew... everybody but Phineas. So she tells herself: just deal with the obliviousness; it'll all work out. And it did… but that's another story. Something else extraordinary about him: Phineas had a platypus for a pet. A _platypus_. She had no idea how it happened, but it did. The Flynn-Fletchers were just intrigued by the mammal. She knew _she_ was. Just having a unique pet made her admire him even more… He must also be excellent with animals. Everyone in Danville knew about the Perry and Phineas, an impressive duo of a boy and his pet.

Isabella met Perry as the sweet, yet mindless platypus. Phineas would refer to him as "just a platypus". Isabella has never put much thought into her relationship with Perry though. But a fun part of coming across the street to the Flynn-Fletchers was the signature "Where's Perry?" and the "Oh, there you are, Perry." On occasions, she would be the one to say the famous catch phrases. Maybe Isabella accidentally drifted off into Phineas Land and said something she would have regretted. What exactly was her meaning of 'the next step'? Well, Phineas will never know. He was too busy pondering the whereabouts of his semi-aquatic monotreme friend. True, Phineas might have had a clue about his (not-so-secret) admirer if Perry wasn't such an easy excuse to sway one out of a conversation, or his (failing/succeeding) affairs with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his many odd Inators. What would it be like?

Isabella had always enjoyed the evening walks with Phineas (and Ferb, Perry, and Pinky). Pinky the Chihuahua also seemed to like Perry, as if they had a secret life associated together somewhere… Ferb would pretend to be busy sometimes just for Isabella to have one more time-of-her-life moment. Ferb actually _got_ ladies. He was a perfect example of a ladies' man. Just ask Vanessa how charming her young fancier was, or Candace how utterly British her step-brother was. Unlike _some_ people, Ferb actually knew how to properly treat a girl in Paris: with a red rose and words of wisdom. Isabella had always appreciated Ferb's awareness, wisdom, and support. Perry and Pinky would sometime snicker at the hints of a blossoming romance. She noticed this too. But when she began to truly question Phineas' description of his pet was when Perry deliberately and deviously brought Phineas to her.

Their pets were required to be on leashes when they went for walks. And leashes were just ropes that could tangle something… or someone together easily. It came as a surprise to her, Perry rapidly twisted around from in front of Phineas and around Isabella who was keeping her pace steady with Phineas on his other side. Pinky did the same with Phineas, and soon the two friends were entwined together. They were as close as if it was ballroom dancing that was being practiced, instead of an "accident" involving rowdy pets. Isabella saw Perry give Pinky a look and a wink equivalent to a high five in the animal world. When she realized what had happened so quickly, she smiled at him, but said nothing. The pair stayed in that position for a while, laughing and giggling, before untangling themselves from the spiral of red and pink. Isabella whispered a 'thanks' to Perry and Pinky afterwards.

Perry treated Isabella with a special exception compared to the rest of Phineas' and Ferb's friends. She was a great friend to them, of course, but it was clear: she and Phineas would obviously end up as a couple. Maybe even as steady and loyal as Candace and Jeremy. He guided Phineas as much as he can, but they could only go so far. Recently, he had successfully convinced Pinky to follow his lead. Isabella was a nice girl; great with animals too. She _was_ known the eager and determined leader of the brave Fireside Girls of Troop 46231. And to return the niceness, Perry left her a pleasant memory to keep. A nod had been his response to Isabella's grateful thanks.

Perry: just a platypus? She didn't think so. Phineas was wrong this one time. Why would Perry help her? In terms of her romantic relationship, why would a platypus help? Perry understood. Perry and Isabella had the sweet, sympathetic bond between a gentle girl and an understanding animal. That's why. That was the exact proof. Perry was more than a platypus.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys remember how to use that review box down there? You do? Good, it's valuable information. Now... remember that platypuses can sense electrical signals with their <em>snout<em>, in case you ever meet one in real life.**

**~Fyrvi**

**P. S. Hedgehogs rule!**


	9. Perry the Platyborg

**Great googly moogly! I haven't updated this story in weeks! Well, I've got three surprises to make up for the wait: I published my first (Canderemy) one-shot**—_**Love's Quintessence**_**, I officially became a beta-reader, and I wrote this (hopefully) satisfying chapter for y'all to read. By the way, this chapter was requested by IrresistibleCookie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perry the Platyborg<strong>

Gone. Vanished. Lost. Where's Perry? No, seriously, where _is_ he? This time he never came back, the real Perry never came back. It disappeared as quick as summer's sweet bliss; the thought was as menacing as the uprising of their new dictator. They regretted calling him "just a platypus". If only all of them knew the truth… They would always remember the day he never came back, and the day he did...

Phineas Flynn waited patiently at the doorstep to the Flynn-Fletcher household. A young, tall boy with green hair sat next to him, looking off into Maple Drive. The sun was about to set, and there was no sign of the platypus they adored so much. As Ferb Fletcher put his reassuring hand on the shoulder of his best friend and step-brother, he saw a rare look of hopelessness on his usually optimistic face. The look made Ferb feel tormented. He needed to come back. Perry just couldn't leave them. He never had before. And he never had a reason to.

They didn't knew their best friend was being turned into a cyborg with excruciating pain at that very moment, but the bond allowed the two brothers to sense the danger. They heard the faint noise of metal scraping together, the distant noise of agonized chatter, the yowling laughing of an evil scientist. They felt the sensation of being trapped, mentally and physically, surely it wasn't just them.

There was a small creak as the door behind them opened. A young girl a few years older poked her head out to watch the pair. This was Candace, their big sister who once thought her little brothers were annoying. She had never seen them so depressed, or depressed at all. But it was time for dinner, and she herded them ever so gently back into the house. Candace saw Phineas look back out onto the empty street, and when the door shut there was nothing but silence. Perry was gone, any reason to talk more about it? Sleep was troubled and disturbed the next few nights, with their guardian platypus gone.

Phineas had loved Perry. _Love_. He'll never let go. _Never_. The rare bond between platypus and boy is unbreakable. In every dimension, universe, or state of mind—unbreakable, inseparable, by nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's as much as a fact as Meap (or Isabella, mind you, Phineas) is cute. So he hoped. And hoped. And hoped for Perry to return one day. Even death wouldn't keep the two apart. Young Phineas would wait at the doorstep every single day. The brothers postponed their impressive inventions or any building of any kind. Neither of them were willing to pick up a hammer or a screwdriver, or even touch one. They weren't allowed to do so anyways, with the uprising of the evil dictator.

They persevered. All the Flynn-Fletchers kids did. Even Candace, who wasn't as fond of the platypus. She missed her brothers though. The creative boys who would live everyday like their last were lost. Annoying as they might be, she loved them with all her heart. They _needed_ Perry. It was obvious. She needed to get him back. For them. For the heart and soul of the family. Candace pinpointed the cause of Perry the Platypus' disappearance to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. His robots began clearing the city of any enjoyment a few days after Perry was gone. Somehow, she just knew that platypus was not just a typical platypus. So the resistance was formed. And the fearless leader was fueled by the necessity for protection.

Phineas and Ferb eventually came back to normal. Not happy, but not depressed. Just… decent. What _could_ they do? Candace grew into a more strict sister with every passing week. Their only job was to stay safe. But, Phineas and Ferb were nostalgic of those times. When Perry laid under Phineas' chair at breakfast and dinner, eating anything the toddler would discard from his plate. When Perry snuggled up to Ferb's cozy bed, seeming as carefree and content as life during the savored summer days.

They never got another pet after Perry. No animal could live up to Perry's expectations or the stress of being compared to him. The Flynn-Fletcher all knew they would compare any animal they see with Perry, and come to the conclusion that nothing could beat their platypus. It wasn't to be arrogant, it was habit, like how the neighbors would all stare at a platypus walking down the pavement in front of their home.

When the other dimension Phineas and Ferb bought Perry back to them, the second dimension brothers were in tears. It was like a dream. The whole memory was a flash. The boy with red hair and optimistic personality brought tales from a time known as 'summer' in the form of a catchy song. They couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy, that they still have vital sources of happiness: Perry and summer. The furry pet/secret agent could sense this jealousy too. And that moment, Perry the Platypus vowed to always be there for _his_ boys. This was also his motivation for frying all the evilness out of his second dimension self. The Phineas and Ferb of that dimension needed a Perry, but his hands—er, paws… webbed feet, were full with taking good care of _his_ boys. He was just impressive like that. Defeating evil, helping boys, and coolly catching popcorn in his mouth with one try simultaneously.

Perry the Platyborg was back. As a pet, not a violent robotic, merciless robot. The emotion was more than elation. Seeing the animal they grew up with and cared for so dearly again. It felt as if a beloved family member (Perry _was_ family) came back from the dead. Their companionship never disappeared… only faded, interfered, and meddled with. They all knew this about their metallic friend: Perry the Platyborg was not just a platypus, he was more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>There's something different 'bout this chapter… Anyways, here's your platyfact: the venom of a male platypus is strong enough to kill a small dog... is Pinky aware of this?<strong>** And all reviews are always very appreciated, thank you very much.**

**~Fyrvi**


	10. Francis Monogram

**Before you ask, no. I, in fact, did not disappear off the face of the Earth during these past lingering weeks. I was just occupied with school and... whatnot. Well, here's the first chapter in _More Than A Platypus_ that is identified by double digits.**

**Remember that Ferbnessa one-shot I said I would soon write? The idea's named **_**Reviving Ferbnessa**_ **and it'll actually become a three-chapter story.**

**Oh yes, now to respond to a certain guest review: Romance doesn't exist in **_**my**_ **life at this moment in time, but I find the subject of love easy and enjoyable to write about, so I do. Best wishes to you and I hope **_**your**_ **special someone will cease being as oblivious as Phineas and finally notice just how amazing you are.**

**Disclaimer****: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Francis Monogram<strong>

Trust—the foundation of any decent relationship, in friendships, in partnerships, and broadly just in life. If one observes carefully, the best relationships out there involves the best trust. There may be respect and reverence, but it means _nothing_ (absolutely nothing!) without trust, or at the very least, they'll merely be strange acquaintances. Francis Monogram had faith in Agent P. He was absolutely _flabbergasted_ at the sight of the platypus doing any deed that was classified less than a heroic one. And Perry the Platypus had trusted Major Monogram to be the best kind of major there is... and there were many kinds of majors, so don't be surprised if one happens to find eleven definitions for the word 'major' in the dictionary.

That time Perry appeared to be a criminal, maliciously littering and stealing, was just too much for Francis to take in. Really, the grown man was in tears. It was no sense why the best agent of his organization would even consider doing those misdemeanors and felonies. Surely, his eyes must be tricking him, or maybe the Major was putting in too many hours without break, or coffee and lack of sleep was finally leaving their effects. It lead to the hardest thing Francis Monogram had ever done: commanding for Agent P to be discharged from service. Something was definitely fishy, and a part of him boldly rebelled his decision, but who would listen to an old man when their eyes had decent videos to tell them otherwise? If Major Monogram had allowed Perry to stay with that reputation, well, he wouldn't even be the Major anymore! But who was actually right? Agent P had wowed them again, by defeating his nemesis' evil scheme _and_ proving himself to still be that suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury they all admired.

Some questions curiosity would ask: Has the O.W.C.A. ever collapsed? Yes. Was it saved by a fedora-wearing platypus? Yes, yes it was. Does Major Monogram appreciate Perry? Carl had bet his new shoes he did. Colonel Contraction's biggest blunder was chasing him off like a parent scolding their ever-naughty kid. And Maj—_Mister_ Monogram departed with the air of a dignified and mature troublemaker. It was Perry that had kept the spirit and binding of the Agency. And when a now rugged-looking former Major saw what trouble the _world_ was facing and what the O.W.C.A. was defeating, his jaw literally dropped in disbelief.

Every time he glanced at the platypus, Francis Monogram didn't see just an animal, nor an employee, but a friend who wishes for him to be at his best always and an agent he would trust with his _life_. There was rare admiration in his hard eyes. The kind that made Carl the Intern envy the one who earned that expression. Every time he heard "just a platypus" on the security cameras, Francis sneered at their ignorance and pitied their incredulity. It's a terrible thing to go through life without knowing platypus power. _Tsk tsk_, they're platypuses, of course they do much! In his experience, at least.

Perry the Platypus remembered his very first step in the path of agency fellowship. That animal shelter reserved a special place in his heart. The young platypus had looked up at a tall man clad in an authoritative olive green Nehru jacket with slick black hair. His bushy mustache was the most distinguishable. Why exactly did they want _him_? He was called a beaver-duck countless times by anyone who didn't have a degree in the field of zoology, so why was he singled out with a smile and not a baffled one? Did his ears deceive him... or was he really just told… he was going to be a secret agent? Perry's eyes glittered with wonder and eagerness. To be trained under such a practitioner of sagacity, the tall man whose grin gleamed, the thought stirred up such a luckiness in his marrow! He bent down and introduced himself as Major Monogram. He listened to the human words, and somehow he understood exactly what the sounds meant. Young Perry was naïve, yet understanding on a level past the most loyal dogs. Seems impossible, but their species had already wrecked impossibility. Phineas Flynn was a fantastic platypus owner. He knew quite a lot about impossibility and how it was nonexistent.

The agent's course was Perry's life besides his boys. He never regretted anything. And it was learned… Major Monogram wasn't the wisest boss, but Perry the Platypus loved him anyways. He would come to the lair the Major had ordered to build just for _him_ every single day. And nights occasionally, he just couldn't let him down. So mission by mission, victory by victory, day by day, the years tumbled by. And both of them knew: this was a relationship with no regret. Each knew exactly what would let the other down, and what would make them proud. The history they had together was made from a balanced mixture of awkwardness and glory. Sometimes, Major Monogram would be wrapped up in family and business matters, so Perry couldn't blame him for the lack of sympathy during this period, he _wouldn't_. Because _he_ understood very well the toil of a assertive life and the innate need to please the special young boys in one's life.

Major Monogram knew Perry had it in him from the first time he had taken a good eyeful of the platypus at a very young age. This one was special. Sometimes he felt as if he was robbing Australia of the best platypus it had ever produced, but then again… Monogram had taught it to save the world plenty of times. "Just a platypus" was the worst possible way to describe Perry to Francis. Those people didn't know how he effortlessly made women swoon with his duck bill, beaver tail, and noble fedora. His own exact words would be: "He's Agent P and he's more than a platypus."

* * *

><p><strong>Are you looking forward to the platy-fact? Here it is: Platypuses are capable to eat their weight in food within twenty-four hours. And my very lovely readers<strong>** won't forget to review, of course!**

**~Fyrvi**


End file.
